Almost Perfect
by SlytherinWalker
Summary: Life can never be completley perfect. The war is over and the heroic trio are settling down to fufill their lives. However, something clearly does not want that to happen. I meen it was only 1 kiss. Right? Found this fanfic I wrote ages ago Harry/Hermione, Draco/Luna, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione...
1. Perfect

**Chapter 1:**

Recently, the evenings had been more cheerful. The days were finally beginning to feel like summer and every evening was magical and could embark on a new tale. The dark lord himself had now perished. Dementors no longer guarded Azkaban, all the death eaters – except the Malfoys and some other Hogwarts students - were being rounded up like cattle, and everything was just perfect.

The boy who lived, the boy who was triumphant, the boy who saved was sitting by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Surrounding Harry was his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, and his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron and Hermione had only kissed a couple weeks ago, but they were already planning their future.

Ginny and Harry, on the other hand, decided it was best to just see how things went. Harry knew Ginny still had yet another year at Hogwarts. However, Ginny had already been accepted to join the Harpies female quidditch team, once she finished school that is.

All four were laughing and drinking butter beer to celebrate. All of a sudden Ron got up and planted a kiss on Hermione's left cheek. "Goodnight err-my-oh-knee. I have to get up early tomorrow. My final ever quidditch game". Harry chose not to rejoin the team, as he had bigger priorities; however he loved to reminisce in his memories at every practice.

"Goodnight Won-Won" replied Hermione while laughing.

So that just left Hermione, Ginny, and Harry drinking butter beer. The room suddenly went into silence.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Slytherin common room Draco and Pansy were dancing to their favourite track. Goyle was sitting in the corner thinking about the loss of his best friend Crabbe. Crabbe had been his friend since forever. Draco was also his friend, but over the last few days they seemed to be talking less and less. Draco was always with Pansy. Pansy and Draco had been dating since the third year. Of course, when Draco told his father he approved. Pansy was a pureblood witch, after all.

Draco couldn't take his eyes of Pansy as she was now dancing. However, it did seem that she could take his eyes of him. Actually it seemed that she was finding it a task keeping her eyes from Goyle. Draco had his back to Goyle, so he didn't see the cheeky grin creeping up on Goyle's face. Draco gave a big yawn and without saying goodnight he just kissed Pansy and went to bed.

* * *

Back in the Gryffindor common room Ginny was preparing to go to bed. The clock struck 11:00 o'clock. BONG! BONG! BONG! Ginny went up to Harry and gave him a massive, gigantic, loving hug. Ginny began to ascend the stairs to go to bed. Hermione and Harry were the only ones left in the common room. Hermione turned to Harry.

"Soo…"

"Yup!"

"What do you want to do?" asked Hermione

"Well," replied Harry "If you want I could go get us a bottle of fire whiskey to share"

"Alright"

Harry went to his bedroom, creeping, creeping, and creeping. He didn't want to wake anyone up. Otherwise he would get less to drink. Harry returned to the common room with a bottle in his left hand


	2. Too Perfect

Harry slumped back on the couch next to Hermione, and he began to pour him and her glass, carefully. Harry sneakily had put more in his glass. There were still lots left in the bottle though. Actually, there was still about three quarters left. Harry handed Hermione her glass, but when he looked at her she look depressed. Not massively depressed but something seemed to be bugging her.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked

"Nothing I'm fine"

"Hermione. Your one of my best friends. You can tell me anything"

Hermione took the glass of Harry and drank it in one sip. She replied "I miss all the drama and adventure in our lives. Now life is just too perfect!" Hermione shed a tear, but quickly wiped it away.

Harry could see that she was upset, however she wouldn't admit it. Harry put his arm round Hermione. After a few seconds Hermione cuddled up to Harry. Although, the atmosphere was quiet. It certainly wasn't awkward at all.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dark, expensive, green and black Slytherin common room Pansy and Goyle had been left alone.

"Pansy" said Goyle

"Yes" she replied

"Do you think we should err… tell him?"

"Tell who?"

"Draco"

"Tell him what" snapped Pansy

"You know about well… us."

"Why would we do that?" Pansy voice had gone softer and nice again

"I feel bad. I already have lost one friend. I don't really want to loose yet another!"

"Maybe this will persuade you not to tell"

Pansy grabbed Goyle and kissed him harder and harder. However what they were not aware of was the heartbroken blonde boy, who had come down to get a drink, standing at the door.

Hermione and Harry were cuddling on the couch. Watching them from the table stood the empty bottle of fire whiskey. Hermione began laughing all of a sudden

"Whatever is so funny Miss Granger" Harry slurred

"You"

Harry began to laugh too "What about me?"

"You have a… a… a… scar like lightning. Ooo lightning. Lightning makes a CRASH so

Neville entered the common room "Sorry, I'm late guys I was helping Luna find her shoes again. I know it was Malfoy, but she still seems to think it was nargles"

"Malloy did shoes steal" explained Hermione

"Are you drunk?" asked Neville

"No!" chorused Harry and Hermione

Neville gave a confused look, but decided to leave it. Neville ascended the stairs to his dormitory and went to sleep.

Hermione and Harry were still laughing about Harry's scar. Then all of a sudden they stared into each others eyes and got closer and closer until eventually they kissed.

* * *

Draco slipped out of the common room before Pansy or Goyle even noticed him. However, he doubted they would notice, as they were still kissing. Draco was still in shock. At first all he wanted to do was shout in anger but he was too upset for shouting.

"Lumos" sniffed Draco

It took him a few attempts to get the spell right. Draco was now breaking curfew and was walking the corridors at night, but he was too depressed to care. I mean he was constantly breaking curfew last year, but last year he was breaking curfew with his friends.

Draco remembered that really he only had two real friends, but now one was dead and the other was making out with his girlfriend. Draco was suffocated with horrible emotions. It was getting worse and worse and worse until eventually Draco gave in.

He just slumped against the wall and fell on the floor, and started crying. He was no longer ashamed of crying. Tear drops were turning into floods of water.

"Are you alright" said a soft feminine voice.


	3. Perfect Dream

Draco looked up, wiping away the tears. Luna was standing their, although she had her shoes as usual she was walking barefooted. Draco actually smiled, as for some reason this amused him.

"What was wrong?" Luna asked

"Nothing much. Pansy has only cheated on me with my best friend"

"That's terrible"

"Nah. I'm over her now"

Draco steadily stood up, as if he was walking for the first time. Luna smiled. Draco realised he was no longer upset, but it was actually good that he had cried.

"Thank you, Luna, but I must get back to the dormitory"

"Ok. Let me know if you need someone to talk to"

Draco turned and went back to bed. Luna skipped up the Ravenclaw tower's stairs and followed Draco's example. She fell strait to sleep.

Back in the Gryffindor common room Harry and Hermione were sitting in silence, still in shock after their kiss.

'I just cheated on Ron, but I don't actually feel any guilt about it. Should I be ashamed of myself? How does Harry feel? Why have I never felt this overwhelming emotion with Ron? Do I love Ron? Of course I love Ron. Who do I love more though? Poor Ginny! She is one of my best friends!' Hermione contemplated in her mind.

Harry was also thinking 'Okay, let me get this strait, I just kissed my best friends girlfriend. I cheated on my best friend's sister. Should I tell him? No, he already gets jealous of Hermione and me'

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, gazing into the others eyes. Harry had never noticed how beautiful Hermione's eyes were before now. Even while they were dancing about half a year ago, when Ron wasn't their again. Harry could establish one thing- it was probably best for Ron never to leave him and Hermione alone, especially with alcohol.

"So… should we tell Ron" Harry asked

"How about we keep it our little secret"

Harry was shocked at Hermione's answer. Usually, she would do the right thing and tell. However, even Harry wasn't sure what the best option was.

"Ok" Harry replied

"Good. Now I'm going to bed before anything else accidentally happens" Hermione put emphasis on the word accidentally, but Harry was unsure what Hermione was getting at.

"Night!"

"Goodnight"

Hermione began to ascend the stairs to the girls dormitory. After finishing his glass of fire whiskey Harry also went to bed. That night Harry had a very strange dream.

**(Harry's Dream)**

Harry was walking down a long, never-ending, dusty desert road. His feet were aching and sore, but he persisted onwards. His hygiene was terrible. Onwards and onwards Harry went, till he realised that he felt like he could go no further.

Just then Harry saw a luscious green tree in the distant. However, he knew he still had to travel the long road to get there. It seemed as if persistence was the key. Harry began to pick up his pace as he speed walked to the tree. Nevertheless, even though he was faster there was always something in the way trying to stop him, all dead animals. Along his journey he saw many deceased animals from an orange tiger to a baby owl to a grey wolf. Harry was so close to the lush green patch, but now a huge pile of thorns were in his way.

Harry battled and battled his way through till he finally made it. The tree was better than he imagined. There was a small pond, a comfy log, green meadows around, and when Harry turned around the entire desert had transformed into a luxuriant, fertile countryside paradise. It almost looked like his home at Godric's Hollow would have looked when his mother and father first move in. Harry sat down and rested on the comfy log. Just then a ginger woman who he had only seen a few times before, once being with the resurrection stone, it was his mother. She had to be – they had the same eyes!

Then Harry noticed a small engraved note on the tree. It read 'No one can stay here forever'. Harry then noticed behind the tree there were two paths. One was neat and tidy with no fault at all and the other had many more obstacles along the way. It started of light, but then there was a dark bit in the middle, however then it went lighter and lighter and lighter again. It was gorgeous.


	4. Not a Perfect Kiss

Harry awoke the following morning from his dream, to Neville's constant loud snoring. That dream had left Harry very curious. The only thing he understood was that the dead animals represented his passed friends. The wolf was Lupin, obviously, same as the owl had been Hedwig. However it took him a while to figure out who the tiger was, then it hit him. It was a bright orange tiger – it was Fred Weasley. However, he couldn't work out the best of the dream. Harry went to the common room.

In the common room Ron, Dean, Ginny and Seamus were preparing for the quidditch game. Harry went and wished Ginny, his real girlfriend, good luck for the game. Ginny threw her arms round him and gave him a kiss. However, Harry didn't feel as much of a spark this time. Harry looked at Ron, but Ron just looked away. He clearly still didn't like his sister kissing boys. 'ESPECIALLY CHEATERS!' Harry was going to watch the match later this afternoon. It was yet another Gryffindor versus Slytherin title, so yet again all the houses would be singing their version of 'Weasley is our king!' Harry sat down on the couch and started to read the latest edition of The Quibbler. Last night's dream was taunting Harry, replaying again and again in his mind.

Harry just wanted to understand what the message was. He could ask his old divination professor, but he did not want a lecture on how it meant he was going to die. The only other person who may be able to interpret the dream was Luna; therefore Harry decided he will speak to her before the match.

* * *

Draco had finally got some sleep. He found it really difficult to get to sleep last night, due to the fact he had so much on his mind. When Draco had got back to the common room that night Goyle and Pansy were no longer on the black leather couch. It seemed as if they had both gone to bed, as Goyle was sleeping with a huge grin on his face. Draco wanted to go punch and tell him to stop smiling, but he just didn't have the energy.

Just then Draco was awoken by Goyle shaking him

"Get up, Captain" Goyle shouted

Draco wasn't sure what he was going on about. He was about to turn and go back to sleep, but as he turned he remembered it was his final quidditch match against the Gryffindors. Draco shot up and got dressed, did his hair, had breakfast, and then brushed his teeth. Draco went to his personal closet; he got his own closet for being head- boy, and grabbed his dusty nimbus 2001. Many of the games in the past couple of months, so he wasn't going to miss this one.

When Draco got down to the pitch the rest of his teem were already there. Draco felt embarrassed that he had almost missed the game, and then he saw Pansy sitting and watching in the Slytherin stand. That changed the emotion to anger.

'How could she break up with me for my best friend' Draco thought, but then it dawned on him. She was here because, they still hadn't broken up. Actually, Draco still hadn't spoken (shouted) to Pansy about it. He decided he was going to speak to her this evening. Goyle looked at Draco strangely, and Draco felt a little sick inside. He wasn't even able to look at his 'friend' the same way now. He felt like he could trust no one in this world, now. Draco started to feel like he was about to cry, so he made his team warm- up with fifty laps of the pitch and placed his hands on his face. Draco began to cry.

The Gryffindor team had now gone to their warm-up and Harry was sitting alone in the common room. He was just about to leave to speak to Luna, but just then Hermione came downstairs. She smiled at Harry and began to speak.

"Are you coming to watch the game today, Harry?"

"Yes, are you" Harry replied

"Yes. Got to watch Ron, haven't I? Just like you have to watch Ginny! Our two partners, the loves of our lives!"

"Listen about last night…"

Harry was about to finish his sentence, but Hermione kissed him and then said "No-one has got to know, have they?"

"N..No…erm…I don…Do they?"

"It's up to you, Harry. Just let me know soon!" Hermione whispered

Hermione grabbed her book and then left the room. Harry was in shock. Was that really Hermione? Of course it was, she just took a book to a quidditch game. Harry decided to speak to Hermione later but now he had to go speak to Luna, quickly, before the match started.


	5. Perfect Game

Harry had found Luna walking down from the Gryffindor tower. When Harry told her that he needed a dream translating she was more than happy to help. Therefore, Harry explained his weird dream to her.

Luna smiled "It means that you have already fought your way through a treacherous path, and you have reached a perfect are, but the dream clearly states that you are about to face another adventure. However, this time the path is not set for you. You will have to face a life changing decision. The clear path says it will be an easy path to choose; the other path will be a struggle, but it will clearly be better in the long run."

"Thank you Luna"

"No problem Harry. Are you coming to watch the game?"

"Yes"

Harry followed Luna, as they made their way to the quidditch field for the final Hogwarts match that he will ever see. Harry sat between Hermione and Luna. Hermione hadn't yet noticed Luna and Harry. It seemed she was to into her book about quidditch. Harry gave a little smirk. Trust Hermione to opt. to read a book instead of actually watching it live. Luna placed her signature lions head hat on her head as they prepared for the game.

Draco made his way to the Slytherin entrance for the start of the match. On his left stood seeker Theodore Nott. On his right proudly stood the two beaters Blaise Zabini and Gregory Goyle. Slytherin still stuck to only boys allowed in the team. Draco and the teams mounted their brooms and the doors opened. Both the Slytherin and Gryffindor team lapped the pitch showing off their tricks, while the players were being introduced.

Each player took their positions. The balls were released and the games began. Draco kept back and started flying around looking for the snitch. It was odd that no one seemed to be commentating. This was the perfect match; it had to be it was his last chance to play quidditch.

Fortunately, well more like unfortunately, Neville had just woken up in time to commentate the match. "So yeah err… well Ron has just blocked the hoop… and errs… no one has spotted the snitch… and um…Gryffindor has just scored so the score is now err… 50 to Gryffindor 20 to Slyther AND WHAT IS GOING ON WITH THAT BLUDGER!"

Just then Draco spotted a golden object soaring through the sky. It was the snitch, and it was in his reach! Draco put his arm out but just then the rogue bludger came flying past. Draco quickly put his arm back before he was hit but the snitch was flying away. Draco started travelling towards the snitch, but now Ginny Weasley was tailing him. All the beaters actually seemed to be trying to work together to get the bludger to calm down, however even their best attempts seemed to be failing.

Draco and Ginny were now next to each other. They were both so close to the snitch! Ginny put out her arm, it was over for the Slytherin team. Draco couldn't bear to look. Draco looked away; he couldn't bear to see a Weasley beat him. THUD! OW! Draco looked back. The rouge bludger had knocked Ginny of her broom. Gryffindor had no seeker!

Draco dashed across the quidditch pitch. He was in pursuit of catching the golden snitch. Draco checked for the rogue bludger; put his arm out and…

Slytherin had won!

Draco heard the thunderous cheers from the entire Slytherin house, and heard the quiet whine and grumble from every other house and occasional teacher. However, the bludger was still rogue and was now heading of the pitch and to the spectators. People were ducking under their seats and rushing to get out, but it was too late. CRASH!

"Get her to a hospital"

"Is she okay?"

"Get Madame Pomfrey, immediately. This girl needs help"

Everyone was now silent. She had been taken away. Slytherin's glory moment was no more.


	6. Perfect Break Up

Luna was still on the hospital bed. Her eyelids began to flicker, and she awoke.

"What happened?"

"A rogue bludger hit you, sweetheart"

"Oh. Thank you for being here when I woke up. I love you Neville!"

"I love you too, but it got me thinking when are we going to tell people about us?"

"Soon. I promise"

Luna yawned and fell back to sleep. Neville leant foreword and kissed Luna on her forehead and tucked her in.

Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room, the Slytherin team and students had seemed to of forgotten about Luna. They were all dancing and cheering, all except Draco Malfoy.

Draco was in the toilets preparing for his break up with Pansy. 'Ok I am just going to ask to speak with her, tell her what I saw, tell her it's over, and just walk away' he thought.

Malfoy composed himself, washed his hands, and then left the bathroom and went to the party. People were trying to get him to dance, as he was the man of the hour. Pansy came up to Draco and planted a kiss on his lips, but Draco just pulled away. All of a sudden the room went silent.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Pansy shouted

"Well I don't know. It could be to do with the fact you kissed my best friend"

Pansy's face went a scarlet red. Draco was unable to tell if it was due to anger or embarrassment, but he didn't care. The whole room had now gone into an uncomfortable silence, and Goyle had slipped his way to the back of the crowd. Draco turned to Pansy and then said "I don't know what is worse the fact you did it or the fact you couldn't tell me and apologize. All I have left to say is we are through, so now you can make out with him all you want"

Draco turned around and went out of the Slytherin common room and began to walk out the room. He slouched on a wall and the sat down. It then occurred to him that this is where he had come just 24 hours ago. It was weird to think that just 25 hours ago his life was perfect. Yes, this was the exact spot he didn't care about crying. This was the exact spot where Luna had spotted him and asked if he was ok.

Then Draco remembered that Luna had been hit by the bludger. He had to go and see her and make sure she was alright. I mean he owed her this! Draco had never really spoken to Luna 24 hours ago. He had always thought she was weird, well she was a bit crazy, but Draco never imagined her being nice and polite. Right now all Draco wanted was one friend who was loyal and faithful.

Draco got up and headed towards the hospital ward.

The Gryffindor common room was quiet. Disappointment surrounded the air. Ron was slouched on the sofa. Hermione was there next to him in comfort. Harry was sitting by the fire next to Ginny, being careful of her arm, which was now in a cast thanks to the bludger. Some of the Gryffindors had already retired and gone to bed.

Just then the door creaked and began to open. It was only Neville, though.

"Where have you been Neville?" Ginny asked

"Just been to check up on Luna" Neville replied

Hermione turned to Ron and said "Ron, I am just going to see Luna now. Just check that she is alright". Hermione got up and headed towards the hospital.


	7. Perfect Problem

Draco was sitting by Luna in the hospital ward. She was still asleep, but Draco felt he was still looking after her. The rest of the hospital was empty, so he was alone with an unconscious Luna. He liked the peacefulness and quietness of the atmosphere. He could here himself think.

Just then Draco heard footsteps. He quickly hid behind a nearby curtain, as the footsteps got closer. It was Hermione! 'Thank God I hid' Draco thought. Hermione was holding a get well soon card which she placed at the side of the bed. Luna's eyelids began to flicker.

'Hello Hermione,' said Luna 'How long have you been here?'

'Not long' Hermione replied

'That's odd. I could have sworn someone has been by me for a while'

'I didn't see anyone leave'

'Maybe they are still here?'

'I'll have a look'

Draco began to sweat nervously. He was going to be spotted, and then everyone would think that he was playing some horrible prank. No one would ever believe that Luna was his only friend. He would be expelled as everyone would believe what Hermione thought.

Hermione was approaching the curtain. There was no where that he could hide; Draco was trapped. What was he going to say? How would the others respond? How would he respond?

'DRACO. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!'

He had been found. Draco began to feel weak at the knees. Hermione stared at him arms crossed, her face struck terror. In the background Luna looked at him, smiling.

'I was here to visit Luna. I mean I do kind of owe it to her after the other day'

'What did you do the other day? Luna please tell me it isn't what I think! Please! Please no!' Hermione's voice had gone a little softer, but she sounded confused.

'No' chorused Luna and Draco

'Well how do I know that you not just lying to me' Hermione asked

'Because I am dating Neville' Luna said,quickly.

Harry and Ron were now the only two left in the common room. Since the otheres had gone to bed. Ron was being grumpy as Slytherin had won.

'At least Ginny has not been seriously hurt' Harry piped up

'Mm... I guess. It could have been worse'

'Exactly'

'I need to apologize to Hermione for being a right mardy git' Ron said

'I'm sure Hermione was expecting it tonight due to the circumstances'

'Yes but what if she wasn't and is getting so fed up of me that she cheats. That is why I like Hermione; she is always honest and faithful. Do you know what? That's the reason I don't mind you dating my sister.'


	8. Perfect Kiss

Harry lay in bed tossing and turning. He couldn't sleep. Guilt was following him everywhere now. Ron did truly love Hermione. Yet, he persisted to keep the kiss a secret. He should tell Ron, but that would betray his and Hermione's trust. After a hour Harry got out of bed and went downstairs to get a drink.

Hermione was sitting on the couch, confused. Harry went and sat next to Hermione.

'What's wrong?' Harry asked

'Nothing, just, did you know Luna and Neville are dating?'

'I kind of thought it would happen, eventually. Is that what is confusing you?'

'No, it's that for some reason Malfoy was there!'

Harry now understood why Hermione was confused. It was odd that Draco was visiting Luna in hospital. Harry began to feel bad; he had been so obsessed with his own problems that he hadn't yet visited Luna to see if she was ok. She had, after all, explained what his dream meant. Harry knew that the two choices were Ginny and Hermione, but Harry still hadn't decided.

Hermione was looking at him. Harry had never noticed how beautiful Hermione's dark brown eyes were. Hermione leant forward and kissed him. Harry began to kiss back. At this moment he didn't feel any guilt, all his problems seemed to just disappear.

Luna lay in hospital bed. It was 10 o'clock. The ward was empty, dark, silent and she was all alone. Luna had never been so alone in her life, but she liked it. She liked how she could just lay here and think.

She thought about Neville. Neville and Luna had been dating for a while, but Luna felt bad on how she insisted to keep it a secret. Neville loved her, but Luna hated being the centre of attention. She was planning on telling them, but when she knew that some other big news was on the way. For example Hermione cheating on Ron, which is really unlikely to happen. Well the secret was out now. Hermione would tell Harry, Ginny and Ron, and Ginny would tell the Gryffindor girls, and Luna knew that those girls couldn't keep a secret. Also Ron would congratulate Neville, and Neville would gather that she chose to tell, as she couldn't bear to keep there love a secret. Luna still did want to keep it a secret. However, at least Neville would be happy.

Then Luna began to think about Harry's dream. She was curious to know what was on his mind. She wanted to help him get through this rough patch. Obviously he would be having a hard time with his decision. Luna could tell from the dream that it would affect his future.

Luna began to start thinking about Hermione. It was nice how Hermione visited her. Luna gathered she hadn't had many visitors. On the other hand, Luna couldn't help but think that something was on her mind. I mean usually Hermione wouldn't snap so quickly at someone. Luna guessed that maybe Hermione was getting stressed about the N.E. coming up. I mean exam leave was almost over and soon the test would be starting. However, deep down Luna knew it is something else.

Finally, Luna started to think about blonde haired, blue eyed Draco Malfoy…

Draco was sitting alone in the Slytherin common room. He had just got back from visiting Luna, as he was kicked out as it was getting late. Draco wanted to stay and ask Luna loads more questions. He reached in his pocket. It was his mother's necklace. It had a white gold chain with a silver daffodil pendant. It was the meaning of Narcissa. At the beginning of the year he had planned to give it to pansy, but things change. Draco had meant to give it to Luna for a get well present, yet he had been so distracted he had forgotten.

He was overcome with emotions he couldn't quite work out. 'How long had Neville been dating Luna? What does Neville see in Luna? I mean I know Luna and I are just friends, but how could she not tell me? Maybe, she doesn't love him? That could be why Luna kept it a secret for so long'

Draco then realised how silly he was being; he did not love Loony Luna Lovegood. He was a Malfoy! A Malfoy marries people in the Slytherin household, not a Ravenclaw. Luna and him barley knew each other. What would his mother and father think?

However, Draco knew deep down he did love Luna!

* * *

Harry and Hermione broke apart. That was the best kiss ever, but just then in the corner he noticed a boy whose face had gone as red on his hair. Ron had seen and he was clearly feeling angry, hurt, betrayed and sad all in one.

'WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!' Ron shouted


	9. Anything but Perfect

Hermione and Harry were shocked. They had never heard Ron sound like that – he was both angry and upset at the same time. Harry shuffled away for Hermione.

'It's nothing' said Harry

'NOTHING! IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE BLOODY NOTHING' Ron shouted

'Ronald, please calm down' said Hermione.

Tears were rolling out Hermione's eyes and down her cheeks. Harry went over to Ron, but every time Harry went near Ron just moved further away. Eventually Ron asked Hermione to leave. She was reluctant, but both Harry and Ron were telling her to go to bed, so she gave in. Harry and (emotional) Ron were left alone.

Draco was sitting on the Slytherin couch. Just then he heard a girl outside the common room struggling to get in. Draco went and opened the door. Luna was standing there.

'Hello' she said

Draco had never noticed how beautiful Luna was before. Her beautiful blonde hair sitted perfectly on her head and shoulders. Her eyes were as blue as the Mediterranean Sea. She was perfect, except she was dating Neville. Draco let Luna in on the condition that she was quite.

'What are you doing here?' Draco spoke, smiling.

'I came to thank you for visiting me and apologize about earlier. I mean I know it was a shock for all, and isn't it funny how Hermione thought we were…'

'Yes… Yes funny!' Draco laughed nervously

'Well then I started to think about us, which I know is stupid as you are dating Pansy and I am dating Neville'

'Pansy and I broke up' Draco had forgotten all about Pansy it seemed so long ago.

'What… Why?'

Draco invited Luna to sit down. He then sat down beside her and explained everything. From how he found out to the break up.

'Is that why you were crying the other week?'

'Yes, I don't know why really now I think about it'

'It's because you have a heart'

Luna stared into Draco's pale grey eyes and began to get closer, as if she were about to kiss him. Just then the clock struck 12 o'clock. DONG! DONG! Luna looked at the clock.

'Is that the time I better get back to the hospital before they notice I am missing. Goodnight Draco'

'Night Loony'

Luna smiled and gave Draco a big hug. Then she got up and walked out the door towards the hospital ward.

'How could you do this, Harry? You are my best friend and Hermione is my girlfriend. I thought you were dating my sister. Do you know how hard it was to get my head round that? Now this. Who do you want Harry? Who does she want Harry?'

Ron sobbed.

Harry replied 'I am so sorry Ron. I really am. What can I do to make this right? I am dating Ginny and I do love her. It's just I guess after what has happened in the past I didn't like the idea of everything being perfect. I hate the word perfect. It just doesn't seem right. I want Ginny and I want you to still be my vest friend. I don't know what Hermione wants you will have to speak to her. I am just so confused. So what do you say?'

Ron looked at Harry with a stern face. He was in deep thought processing what he had just been told. Harry was also going over what he had just said to make sure he didn't say anything to regret. Ron opened his mouth and began to speak.

'I don't know how to feel right now. I need to sleep on it, but know this Potter we are not friends until I make my decision'

Ron ascended the stair to bed. How had his life gone from being too perfect to anything but perfect?


	10. Perfect Finale

Harry awoke the next morning to find out he was the only one who was awake. Then Harry saw a note at the end of his bed. It read:

_Harry_

_Ok I don't want us to fall out over this. You have been my best friend for ever and we shouldn't fall out over a girl. I preferred it when all three of us were just friends, but I guess that was never going to work. I have told Ginny! She is upset, unsurprisingly. I think she wants a word with you and I want us to still be friends. If you still want to be friends you will meet me this evening on the quidditch field. Also promise to stop kissing Hermione._

_Ron Weasley_

_p.s. for everyone's sake see Ginny a.s.a.p J_

Of course Harry was going to meet his best friend on the quidditch field later. It was 9am. Harry got out of bed slipped on a jumper knitted by Mrs. Weasley and son tatty jeans and went to go find Ginny.

When Draco woke up he realised that he had fallen asleep on the black, leather, comfy couch. Goyle came out of the kitchen carrying a packet of crisps.

'See you got the hots for Loony!' Goyle plucked up.

Draco ignored him, he was still angry at Goyle for betraying his trust. Besides it wasn't his business that he was friends with Luna. Then Draco suddenly realised that somehow Goyle knew about Luna. He wanted to ask him, but he didn't want to speak to him. Goyle spoke again.

'Listen dude! I know that what I did was wrong and I am sorry for not telling you. I did want to, but well…yeah. Anyway mate what I am going to say is even though you are mad at me you don't have to hang around with a Ravenclaw. You should especially not fall in love with a Ravenclaw. Imagine what your father will think!'

Draco hadn't thought about anyone else's opinion. Why should he? It was his life after all. His dad had already caused enough trouble in his life forcing him to become a death eater.

'At least she is a pureblood! I don't see why my father should have any obligations to me dating a pureblood witch. Despite her house.' Draco replied.

Goyle just shrugged and then made his way to the boy's dorm. Draco finally knew what he had to do!

Harry found Ginny in the library studying. He began to approach her. Ron was right he had to speak with her. He sat down on the chair next to her.

'Sorry' was the first thing that came out his mouth.

Ginny looked up at him. Her eyes were red from where she had been crying. She looked at Harry.

Eventually Ginny said 'I am sorry too'

Harry was shocked why was Ginny apologising she had done nothing wrong… or had she?

'What for?'

'You see the other day I was in the common room on my own and then…'

**(Flashback told from Ginny point of view.)**

I was sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. I was reading the latest edition of The Quibbler. Just then the common room door opened and a boy wearing a hood appeared. He sat down next to me and he looked upset. I asked him what was wrong, as I was trying to be polite. He told me that he was having relationship difficulties.

I asked him what was wrong with his relationship and he told me everything. It was something about secret love, did she really love him and where does she go at night. Both of us got talking for a while and eventually we kissed. Then his hood slipped and I knew automatically who it was. It was Neville!

**(Present)**

'I am sorry Harry. Then when Ron told me that you had cheated behind my back I was hurt, but then I realised that I couldn't be angry with you as I had done the same. Well, Harry, we are both cheating on one another. Maybe we should take a break and if we want to we can get back together eventually.'

Harry was in shock. Ginny and he were both at fault. Maybe going on a break was the best thing. Harry defiantly still wanted to be friends with Ginny. He didn't want to lose any friends. Harry shook Ginny's hand, gave her a friendly hug and left the library. Harry felt happy except he felt sorry for Luna.

Luna was sitting at a table in the library completing her homework. All of a sudden she began to here Harry talking to someone. This girl admitted she and Neville had kissed. Just then Luna recognized the voice, Ginny Weasley.

Luna felt hurt; she never thought Neville would ever cheat. That was why she trusted him enough to actually date him. She couldn't help but think this was her own fault. If only she had told people in the first place. She insisted on keeping it a secret and now karma was coming back to bite her.

However, maybe it was just the world's way of telling her that Neville wasn't her knight in shining armour and it was just someone else. A certain someone called Draco Malfoy, perhaps? Luna then realised that she was being ridiculous; she could never date a Malfoy. Her father would disown her. Her dad has always hated the Malfoys so this would kill him.

Harry was waiting on the quidditch pitch waiting for Ron. He really did still want his best friend and he would do anything for it. After about 10 minutes Ron finally appeared holding his cleansweep broom and Harry's firebolt.

Ron handed Harry his broom and they took to the air. Harry had forgotten how much he actually missed just flying for fun. He hadn't flown a broom for a year now.

After about an hour both he and Ron finally decided to give it a rest. Harry apologized to Ron again for everything, but Ron didn't want to hear it. He said he wanted to just put it in the past, become friends with Hermione, and then they could become the three amigos once more. Harry knew that it would take some work but everything would be just fine.

Draco was walking down the hall. He was on his way to go find Luna. He just wanted to go and kiss her. He was looking in every room not looking where he was going. Crash! Draco had bumped into Luna.

'Hi' Draco said

'Hello' Luna replied

'I was looking for you' they both said, simultaneously.

'I want to be with you Draco, but our fathers will never approve, and then I thought it is not his right to choose who I can and can not fall in love with!'

Draco kissed Luna. It was the best kiss Draco had ever experienced. He never thought he would ever think it, but he just had the best kiss of his life with Loony Luna Lovegood, the Ravenclaw.

Draco then said between a kiss 'Wait till my father hears about this!'


	11. Perfect Disclaimer :)

**Thank you for reading my story. Please review.**

**Follow my website theharrypotterforeverpage**

**Twitter - slytherinwalker**

**Disclaimer- all characters belong to JK Rowling, and Warner Bros. unfortunatly. Story is mine though :)**


End file.
